Figaro
Figaro is a minor character who works at a barber shop with his brother, Leo, in Saville. He is an Italian carrot who knew of the legendary hairbrush that belonged to Samson, which hed right under the barber shop. He and Leo helped Minnesota Cuke to get it in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush." Later in the VeggieTales series, Fiegro and Leo appeared as cameo characters in other episodes. Appearance Figaro is an Italian carrot he has a beady eyes and big nose who grows brown hair and a mustache. In his first appearance, he wore a barber shop shirt and a green tie. When he got a job as a construction worker, he wears a yellow helmet and green plaid collared shirt and a brown belt with a brown bag. Acting *Barber Shop Shirt in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Construction Worker in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Construction Worker in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Sunrise Service Singer and Construction Worker in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Construction Worker in "The Little House That Stood" *Don in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Construction Worker in "Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up" *Construction Worker in "Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac" *Construction Worker in "Samson the Great" *Construction Worker in "The Abrams Family" *Construction Worker in "When Goes Junior Daydream?" *Construction Worker in "The Blessed Gift" *Construction Worker in "Are You Daydreaming?" *Construction Worker in "Job's Hard Luck Life" *Construction Worker in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl" *Construction Worker in "Chuck and the Fantastic Factory" *Construction Worker in "The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford" *Construction Worker in "Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race" *Construction Worker in "Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone" *Construction Worker in "Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land" *Construction Worker in "Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery" *Construction Worker in "The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas" *Construction Worker in "Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie" *Construction Worker in "A Town Called Slackerville" *Construction Worker in "The Slumbering Guardian" *Construction Worker in "Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7" *Construction Worker in "The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins" *Construction Worker in "Garry Platter and the Dark Triad" *Construction Worker in "You're At It Again, Johnny Black!" *Construction Worker in "The Legend Of MacBob" *Construction Worker in "Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide" *Construction Worker in "Untitled Tarzan Episode" *Construction Worker in "Parkway V" *Construction Worker in "Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake" *Construction Worker in "The Hunched Man of Notre Dame" *Construction Worker in "The Best Christmas Gift" *Construction Worker in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up Category:Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac Category:Samson the Great Category:The Abrams Family Category:When Goes Junior Daydream? Category:The Blessed Gift Category:Are You Daydreaming? Category:Job's Hard Luck Life Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl Category:Chuck and the Fantastic Factory Category:The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford Category:Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race Category:Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone Category:Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land Category:Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery Category:The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas Category:Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie Category:A Town Called Slackerville Category:The Slumbering Guardian Category:Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 Category:The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins Category:Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Category:You're At It Again, Johnny Black! Category:The Legend Of MacBob Category:Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide Category:Untitled Tarzan Episode Category:Parkway V Category:Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake Category:The Hunched Man of Notre Dame Category:The Best Christmas Gift Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie